Jalousie
by Otisiana
Summary: SLASH Jack Harkness n'a jamais été un homme jaloux, mais peut-être n'est-ce là qu'une façade? Jack x Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Jalousie

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **05/03/08

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** M (yaoi, shônen ai, slash, déconseillés aux homophobes et interdit aux moins de 16 ans pour cause de léger lime dans les chapitres à suivre)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Russell T. Davies, à la BBC etc. Seule l'histoire est à moi (et Trent Marshall).

**Pairing :** Jack Harkness x Ianto Jones

_Petite fic qui sera très courte probablement, sans prétention, dans le seul but de coller Jack et Ianto ensemble une bonne fois pour toute ;) Spoilers sur les épisodes 1,4, 12 et 13 (euh et peut-être d'autres mais bon je ne sais pas encore, j'écris au fil de la plume lol) mais avec quelques petites modifications de mon crû…Les personnages seront sûrement un peu OOC, j'ai du mal à respecter les caractères, snif…_

_L'histoire se situe… euh quelque part entre la saison un et deux, voire plus dans le courant de la deuxième saison…_

_En gros, je pense que les puristes ne vont pas aimer… Mais j'assume :)_

_Cette fic est pour Claddagh ! Ma meilleure amie depuis plus d'une décennie :)_

oOoOoOo

Jalousie – chapitre 1

oOoOoOo

Jack n'était pas un homme jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il collectionnait les conquêtes et les aventures, mais jamais personne ne put se vanter d'avoir réussi à s'attirer autre chose qu'une éphémère faveur sexuelle de la part du capitaine Harkness. En tout cas en apparence… Après tout, personne ne pouvait jurer qu'il était dépourvu de sentiments ; Toshiko pouvant d'ailleurs en témoigner après leur voyage en 1941…

Un jour, Ianto lui avait durement asséné qu'il était un monstre, tout en lui demandant s'il avait jamais aimé quelqu'un, aimé vraiment. Gwen en fut troublée, mais force lui fut de constater que le responsable de la sécurité n'avait peut-être pas tort… Il ressentait sûrement une certaine affection envers ses partenaires épisodiques, mais était-ce pour autant de l'amour ?

Ainsi, lorsque Ianto et Jack commencèrent à se fréquenter pour des raisons beaucoup moins « conventionnelles » que la chasse aux aliens, les intéressés eux-mêmes n'imaginaient pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'une exception, d'une entorse dans le sacro-saint comportement libertin du si séduisant capitaine.

Ianto Jones ne savait pas vraiment s'il pourrait se contenter éternellement de ces étreintes fugaces et ces baisers volés au détour d'une ruelle sombre ou sur un bureau du Hub encombré de dossiers divers. Ce dont il était sûr, par contre, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas espérer davantage. En effet, il ne pouvait en résulter qu'une profonde souffrance et une horrible déception.

Bref, qu'il était difficile de percevoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière le front lisse et le sourire captivant de Jack Harkness…

Perdu dans ce genre de considérations, Ianto Jones n'entendit pas son patron arriver jusque derrière lui et se figea en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« - Monsieur ? », s'enquit-il dans un souffle.

Bien que Jack lui ait demandé de laisser tomber le « monsieur », il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

« - Ianto, ils sont déjà tous partis. », annonça simplement le capitaine.

Un coup d'œil circulaire confirma ses dires mais le responsable de la sécurité haussa les épaules.

« - Il faut bien finir le travail. »

Jack arqua un sourcil et son visage se fendit d'un sourire enjôleur.

« - Sans doute, mais à présent il n'y a plus personne. », dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Si ce n'est toi et moi… »

« - Et le ptérodactyle. Et le Weevil. », répondit Ianto, le visage impénétrable.

Jack émit un petit rire et se rapprocha très près de son subalterne, tout en glissant un bras volontaire autour de sa taille.

« - Ils ne sont pas autorisés à sortir d'ici. Tu connais le règlement. », susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

Le souffle chaud et l'odeur corporelle du capitaine envahirent les sens de Ianto, telles de puissantes phéromones. Il savait avoir du mal à y résister.

« - C'est du harcèlement », ironisa-t-il en sentant une main fureteuse se glisser sous son costume impeccablement repassé.

« - Intente moi un procès », rétorqua Jack en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Finalement peu désireux de poursuivre l'argumentation, le Gallois accepta avec plaisir les baisers brûlants de son capitaine et prit même l'initiative de l'attirer vers le bureau le plus proche. Positivement enchanté, Jack se fit un devoir de lui montrer qu'il savait reconnaître les qualités de ses subordonnés à leur juste valeur…

oOoOoOo

_Driiiiiing !_

Une sonnerie retentit dans la petite pièce d'accueil de Torchwood, suivi d'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Comme à l'accoutumée, Ianto Jones arriva prestement pour accueillir le visiteur.

« - Bonjour, vous désirez ? »

Le Gallois lâcha une infime exclamation de surprise en découvrant la silhouette d'un livreur de pizza, complètement trempé, qui tentait vainement de prendre le moins de place possible pour éviter de trop mouiller le sol.

« - Je suppose qu'il pleut dehors ? », dit-il calmement.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui et esquissa un sourire timide.

« - Voilà vos pizzas… Deux avec champignons, une sans oignons et deux spéciales du chef… »

Ianto le débarrassa et posa les cartons sur le bureau avant de s'éclipser.

« - Je reviens tout de suite… », dit-il.

Il réapparut d'ailleurs à peine quelques secondes plus tard et lui tendit une grande serviette de bain blanche.

« - Oh merci ! », s'exclama le livreur en se séchant. « Mais vous savez, je vais devoir y retourner et il pleut toujours alors je ne crois pas que ce sera très utile. »

« - Vous pouvez rester ici quelques minutes », offrit Ianto en déposant de la monnaie sur le bureau. « Je vous propose un café ? »

« - Avec plaisir, merci », répondit le livreur en souriant largement.

Le responsable de la sécurité ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il détailla sommairement le jeune homme, admirant ses grands yeux d'un bleu profond et son doux visage encadré d'une masse de cheveux blonds mi-longs, ébouriffés par la serviette de bain. Il se dégageait de lui une impression d'honnêteté et de gentillesse qui émut le Gallois.

« - Je m'appelle Trent. », dit-il en acceptant le café du brun. « Trent Marshall. »

« - Ianto Jones », répondit machinalement le susnommé.

« - C'est rare que je discute avec les clients d'habitude », expliqua nerveusement le livreur pour éviter un silence embarrassant. « Vous savez ce que c'est : on arrive, on leur donne leur pizza, ils nous paient et on repart. C'est assez routinier finalement. »

« - Et vous devez même affronter les pires intempéries pour mener à bien votre mission », répondit Ianto avec un demi-sourire narquois.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« - Tant qu'on arrive dans les temps… »

Soudain une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

« - Ianto ! Ils ont cinq minutes de retard ! Ils vont dev… »

La voix du capitaine Jack Harkness mourut dans sa gorge.

« - Ah… Ils ne sont pas en retard… »

« - Et non, pas de pénalité pour cette fois, monsieur… ? », s'enquit Trent avec un sourire engageant.

« - Pfff, j'avais parié avec Gwen qu'ils seraient en retard à cause de la pluie… », ronchonna Jack, ignorant totalement le livreur.

« - Je lui ai proposé d'attendre la fin de l'averse ici monsieur, j'espère ne pas avoir outrepassé mes droits ? »

« - Hmm hmm », marmonna le chef de l'équipe sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Il s'empara simplement des pizzas et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Monsieur ? », appela Ianto.

Jack se retourna à demi.

« - Oui ? »

« - Vous emportez ma pizza… »

« - Et alors ? Tu ne manges pas avec nous ? »

« - Pas cette fois je pense », répondit le Gallois. « Comme je vous ai dit, monsieur Marshall va rester ici quelques minutes et je comptais lui tenir compagnie. »

Jack haussa un sourcil, surpris et posa enfin son regard sur le jeune homme en question qui triturait nerveusement une serviette de bain. Ses yeux se firent scrutateurs au fur et à mesure qu'il détaillait la plastique de l'intéressé, et ce qu'il voyait lui convenait sans aucun doute si on en croyait son petit sourire satisfait qui s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.

Ianto observait son patron et son comportement le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, en plus de lui occasionner un léger pincement au cœur.

« - Quel âge as-tu jeune homme ? », s'enquit Jack à brûle-pourpoint.

« - Euh, vingt-deux ans monsieur. », répondit Trent.

« - Vingt-deux ans… Un âge parfait… », murmura le capitaine Harkness d'une voix exagérément suave. « Il faudra revenir nous voir, par exemple pour la prochaine livraison de pizza ? »

Le blond s'empourpra violemment et sa coloration subite ne s'arrangea pas devant le clin d'œil aguicheur dont le gratifia sans complexe son interlocuteur. Sur ce dernier échange, Jack posa une pizza sur le bureau et emporta les autres vers leurs quartiers.

Ianto ouvrit le carton et le tendit vers le livreur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, comme s'il s'était soudainement statufié. Le charisme de Jack provoquait souvent ce genre de réaction, surtout chez les jeunes… Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et toussota pour faire sortir le jeune Marshall de son hébétude :

« - Prenez donc une part et asseyez vous ? »

Trent décolla enfin ses yeux de la porte et répondit :

« - Oh non, je n'oserais pas… »

« - Mais si », insista Ianto. « Puisque je vous le propose ! Je vais appeler votre patron et lui dire que je vous invite à manger pour vous remercier de votre excellent travail… »

Un nouveau sourire franc étira les lèvres du blond, et le Gallois se sentit de nouveau touché. _'C'est tellement rare d'exhaler un tel parfum de sincérité'_, songea-t-il en décrochant le combiné téléphonique._'On lui donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession…'_

De son côté, Trent n'en revenait pas de la gentillesse de ce client. De sa gentillesse, et de son charme aussi ! Certes, il imaginait aisément que personne ne pouvait rester indifférent envers le patron de ce dernier, surtout avec l'aperçu dont il venait de bénéficier, mais Trent trouvait Ianto étrangement plus… hypnotique ! Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses iris céruléens et de se laisser porter par son accent gallois tandis qu'il l'entendait s'arranger avec le pizzaïolo. Ianto raccrocha et lui tendit à nouveau le carton à pizza.

« - Eh bien euh… Merci monsieur… Jones, c'est bien ça ? »

« - Vous pouvez m'appeler Ianto, si vous voulez. »

« - Uniquement si vous m'appelez Trent ! »

Le brun ébaucha un fin sourire et les deux hommes s'installèrent pour partager la pizza, tout en bavardant de tout et de rien…

oOoOoOo

« - Ianto ne vient pas ? », s'enquit Gwen Cooper en voyant le capitaine Harkness revenir seul avec leur déjeuner.

« - Il fait sa B.A. en nourrissant le livreur ! », ricana Jack en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« - Blonde à forte poitrine ce 'livreur' ? », demanda Owen, ironique, avant de se jeter sur son repas.

« - Non, mais un corps de jeune éphèbe appétissant à souhait », rétorqua le capitaine rêveusement.

Toshiko et Gwen se jetèrent un regard entendu, tandis qu'Owen haussait les épaules, plus vraiment intéressé.

« - Vous croyez qu'il arrête définitivement les filles ? », tenta la japonaise.

« - Après son histoire avec Miss Je-Vais-Robotiser-Les-Humains, ce ne serait pas surprenant. », approuva Gwen. « Il y a de quoi faire changer de bord le plus macho des mâles de Cardiff ! »

« - Hey, vous parlez de Ianto là ! », les interrompit Jack d'un air suffisant. « Il n'est pas intéressé par les hommes ! »

Un grand silence s'imposa dans l'équipe. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

« - Par les autres hommes… », rectifia-t-il en reprenant négligemment une part de pizza.

Les trois autres membres de Torchwood se concertèrent du regard mais n'ajoutèrent rien et se remirent à manger en changeant totalement de sujet.

oOoOoOo

L'heure de pause obtenue grâce à Ianto Jones parut bien courte aux yeux du jeune livreur. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait de particulier, se contentant de discourir sur des sujets neutres tels que la météo ou la géographie du Royaume-Uni, mais Trent avait bu les paroles de son interlocuteur comme si elles étaient paroles d'Evangile.

Le jeune Marshall était homosexuel et ne s'en cachait pas, arborant même un tatouage représentant deux symboles de Mars entrelacés à la base du cou, en dessous de son oreille droite. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu quelques problèmes de la part des homophobes rétrogrades de Cardiff, néanmoins il refusait de se laisser intimidé, même si sa bravoure signifiait deux ou trois séjours à l'hôpital du coin…

Bref, il s'assumait pleinement, et à présent un seul problème s'imposait à lui : y avait-il une chance que le bel employé qui lui faisait face partageât ses préférences ?

Trent termina son verre d'eau et le posa sur le bureau tout en regardant intensément le Gallois, comme s'il essayait de percevoir quelque chose en lui, un signe peut-être… Ianto nota l'attitude de son invité et tenta de ne pas s'y focaliser, mais les perles azur de ce dernier semblait l'attirer dans leurs lagons enchanteurs, lui promettant délices et merveilles. Ses yeux étaient si expressifs qu'ils en étaient presque effrayants.

« - Vous désirez… autre chose ? », demanda mécaniquement le brun, troublé.

Trent secoua négativement la tête et s'approcha encore plus près de Ianto. Il s'empara de sa main d'un geste vif pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'analyser la situation et se jeta à l'eau dans un sourire chaleureux quoique légèrement stressé :

« - Ianto… J'ai été ravi de déjeuner avec vous aujourd'hui ! »

« - … Moi aussi… », répondit l'employé à la sécurité, peu certain du comportement à adopter.

« - S'il vous plait Ianto… Je… Je voulais vous dire… Enfin si vous voulez, nous pourrions peut-être… Manger ensemble une autre fois ! Je vous invite cette fois ! Ce serait juste un dîner bien sûr, histoire peut-être de faire connaissance ? »

Un peu mal à l'aise, le Gallois retira doucement sa main de celles de Trent et se releva pour faire quelques pas.

« - Vous savez… Enfin, j'ai beaucoup de travail ici et… »

Le sourire du blond s'affaissa et Ianto se sentit coupable. Après tout, pourquoi refuser cette invitation ? Cela ne l'engageait à rien sur le principe ! Et ce n'était pas comme si il devait fidélité à quelqu'un… Le charisme écrasant de Jack fit irruption dans son esprit mais le Gallois chassa ses images de ses pensées. Mieux encore, il songea que passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre lui permettrait peut-être d'oublier cet horrible sentiment à sens unique qu'il commençait à éprouver pour son capitaine.

Bon, évidemment, il ne pensait pas que ce serait auprès d'un représentant du sexe masculin qu'il irait se changer les idées… Toutefois, il ne pouvait prétendre que le jeune Trent lui était indifférent ! Son physique de jeune surfeur innocent perdu dans la campagne anglaise avait un charme indéniable !

« - Ecoutez… », dit-il d'une voix calme. « J'accepte votre invitation. Cependant, je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez des idées d'accord ? Je vous trouve très sympathique mais finalement nous nous connaissons à peine, vous comprenez ? »

Le cœur de Trent fit un bond dans sa poitrine. En définitive, malgré ses objections certainement dictées par la prudence, le Gallois ne semblait pas réfractaire à l'idée. De plus, Ianto nota son numéro de portable et le lui tendit.

« - Super, merci ! », claironna le blond en s'emparant du bout de papier.

Sans crier gare, il se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça prestement tout en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Tout aussi rapidement, Trent prit l'argent des pizzas et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« - En plus il ne pleut plus ! », remarqua-t-il avec joie. « A bientôt Ianto, je vous appelle demain ! »

Puis il sortit et enfourcha sa moto en direction de la pizzeria. Une fois seul, le brun soupira et se rendit compte que les battements de son cœur avaient sensiblement accéléré, comme ceux des jeunes filles à leur premier rendez-vous. Amusé, il secoua la tête et se laissa retomber sur un siège. Il étendit le bras, ramassa la serviette blanche et la caressa distraitement, les yeux dans le vague.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ianto ne sentit pas la présence d'un autre homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Pourtant, il lui suffirait de tourner la tête, et il aurait certainement la surprise de croiser le regard du capitaine Jack Harkness ; un regard étonnamment songeur voire même emprunt d'une infime et quasiment imperceptible goutte de tristesse…

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, l'équipe de Torchwood se retrouva dans une ambiance étrange, légèrement tendue malgré le calme apparent de ses membres et les ponctuelles plaisanteries de Jack, d'ailleurs un tantinet plus cyniques que d'ordinaire. Sans le savoir, chacun contribuait à cette curieuse atmosphère : Owen avec ses coups d'œil furtifs en direction de Ianto, Toshiko en observant tour à tour Jack, Ianto et Gwen, le capitaine Harkness en broyant du noir pour une mystérieuse raison et Gwen qui se sentait inconsciemment poussée à coller Jack beaucoup plus qu'à son habitude.

Ianto, quant à lui, paraissait tout à fait semblable aux autres jours et préparait du thé ou du café à mille lieues d'imaginer les tourments surréalistes qui hantaient les agents de Torchwood. Seul Jack s'obstinait silencieusement à percevoir un éclat un peu plus rêveur dans ses yeux ou un geste un peu moins concentré dans le comportement de son employé à la sécurité.

A la fin de la journée, toute l'équipe à l'exception de Ianto et peut-être de Jack semblaient littéralement épuisée, alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucun évènement notable susceptible d'avoir provoquer une montée d'adrénaline. Si le Gallois finit par s'en rendre compte, bien que n'en comprenant pas du tout la cause, il n'en fit part à personne mais souhaita vivement une bonne nuit de sommeil à chacun d'entre eux. Une fois encore, Jack chercha, l'air de rien, une raison à cet au revoir trop enthousiaste pour être honnête…

Ainsi, une fois les autres partis, Ianto souhaita une bonne soirée à son supérieur et voulut prendre congé à son tour. Cependant, le capitaine Harkness lui prit le bras et plongea un regard inquisiteur dans les yeux à peine interrogateurs du brun.

« - Monsieur ? », s'enquit Ianto calmement.

« - Tu pars déjà ? », murmura Jack d'une voix étrange.

« - Eh bien oui. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ce soir et je me suis suffisamment avancé dans la semaine pour pouvoir partir à l'heure. Vous savez bien que jamais je ne me permettrais de partir en laissant une tâche à moitié réalisée. »

« - Je sais… », soupira Jack. « Mais je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps ce soir… »

Désireux d'illustrer ses dires, le capitaine entreprit de se coller à son subordonné, frottant légèrement mais explicitement une jambe contre sa cuisse.

« - Monsieur, je… », tenta Ianto en reculant.

« - Arrête avec ça, appelle moi Jack », rétorqua l'intéressé en l'agrippant davantage et en dévorant son cou de baisers enfiévrés.

Le Gallois sentait ses résistances faiblir inéluctablement et commençait même à répondre du bout des doigts aux caresses de son capitaine lorsque la sonnerie de son portable le tira brusquement de sa torpeur.

« - Laisse sonner ! », grogna Jack qui n'avait aucune peine à deviner de qui pouvait bien provenir l'appel, la scène de la veille restant comme imprimée derrière ses rétines.

« - Monsieur, non… », murmura faiblement Ianto en essayant de le repousser.

Le capitaine Harkness insista en bloquant fortement les bras de son subalterne mais provoqua de ce fait un effet totalement opposé. Ianto se raidit, surpris par la soudaine violence de son supérieur et se dégagea d'un coup sec.

« - Je vais répondre monsieur ! », assena le brun d'un ton aigre à un Jack à son tour frappé d'étonnement d'avoir été ainsi rejeté.

Il décrocha et discuta quelques secondes avec Trent qui l'invitait à dîner le soir même dans un restaurant chinois. Ianto accepta avec plaisir, un doux sourire aux lèvres, puis raccrocha et se tourna vers son supérieur.

« - Je suis navré monsieur, mais j'ai des projets pour ce soir… »

Jack darda sur lui un regard indéchiffrable et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Le livreur de pizza est donc un meilleur coup que moi ? Il faudra que je fasse sa connaissance dans ce cas… », ironisa-t-il.

Ianto écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que Jack avait tendance à flirter à droite et à gauche, mais jamais encore il n'avait parlé de la sorte ! En tout cas, il ne parlait jamais de ses autres amants ou amantes devant lui !

« - Comment saviez-vous que c'était lui ? », rétorqua-t-il froidement. « De plus, je croyais avoir le droit de disposer de ma vie privée comme je l'entendais ! »

« - Ah oui ? Et grâce à qui crois-tu que tu es encore là après ta grande lubie avec Lisa ?! »

Ianto recula d'un pas, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé au visage. Jack se rendit immédiatement compte de sa bévue. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de s'excuser :

« - Non, j'ai pas voulu dire ça… Ianto… »

« - Si vous n'avez plus besoin de mes services, je vais y aller », annonça le brun dans un souffle en tentant de reprendre contenance.

« - Ianto écoute, je suis désolé, vraiment… »

« - Bonne soirée monsieur. », le coupa le susnommé avant de tourner les talons et de sortir, sans un regard en arrière.

Se retrouvant seul, Jack se laissa tomber sur une chaise, abasourdi par la stupidité de son propre comportement. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, pourquoi il s'était montré aussi cruel envers celui qui avait toute sa confiance et son estime, allant même jusqu'à lui rappeler un des évènements les plus horribles de sa vie.

oOoOoOo

à suivre

oOoOoOo

Un jour… Vous aurez la suite :) Enfin, ceux que ça intéresse :)

Merci d'avoir lu !

**Otisïana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Jalousie

**Auteur :** Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **22/04/2008**  
**

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** M (yaoi, shônen ai, slash, déconseillés aux homophobes et interdit aux moins de 16 ans pour cause de lime)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Russell T. Davies, à la BBC etc. Seule l'histoire est à moi (et Trent Marshall, et Ryan Hetfield).

**Pairing :** Jack Harkness x Ianto Jones

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien là du second chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps avant d'écrire la suite… Et surtout, je ne pensais pas que ma fic plairait autant lol Si j'avais su je l'aurais écrite en entier avant de vous poster le premier chapitre huhuhu. Bref, j'ai profité de mes rares moments de liberté pour vous présenter cette humble suite :) J'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture ! Merci à tous !

oOoOoOo

Jalousie – chapitre 2  
oOoOoOo

Une fois rentré à son appartement, Ianto se précipita sous la douche. Il ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps avant son rendez-vous avec Trent et s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'irritait, c'était d'arriver en retard.

Tout en se savonnant énergiquement, Ianto pestait intérieurement contre Jack. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas la raison qui avait poussé son capitaine à se montrer si cruel… Lui rappeler Lisa alors qu'il s'apprêtait enfin à rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre était sans conteste un terrible manque de savoir-vivre !

Le Gallois finit par sortir de la douche et se vêtit rapidement d'un simple costume noir, d'une chemise de coton blanc et d'une cravate gris foncé. Rien de bien extravagant, mais après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un dîner… Il s'approcha du miroir et s'observa quelques instants, songeur. Et si en fait Jack ne supportait pas l'idée que Trent ait préféré le sous-fifre au grand chef ?

Ianto réajusta sa cravate et sourit à sa propre bêtise : le capitaine Harkness se fichait bien de la vie sexuelle de ses amants ! Tout ce qui semblait l'intéresser était de les voir succomber à son charme ravageur. Après, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs corps…

Le brun soupira, se surprenant lui-même en flagrant délit d'obsession envers Jack. Il focalisa son esprit de force sur le visage angélique du jeune Marshall et sortit de son appartement, le cœur presque léger. Ce soir, il allait s'amuser pour une fois !

Ianto prit un taxi et ne tarda pas à arriver devant le fameux restaurant. En descendant de la voiture, il eut l'agréable surprise de voir Trent accourir vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Je suis en retard ? », s'enquit poliment le Gallois en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas.

« - Pas du tout ! », s'empressa de répondre Trent. « J'arrive toujours un siècle à l'avance ! »

Avant que le brun n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, le jeune Marshall lui agrippa le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur.

« - Vous êtes toujours aussi classe ! », remarqua Trent en prenant place à leur table. « Vous n'aimez pas les tenues un peu plus… décontractées ? »

Ianto coula un regard vers son interlocuteur et nota que, contrairement à lui, le blond portait un simple t-shirt blanc qui moulait admirablement ses pectoraux et un pantalon en jean noir encerclé d'une large ceinture de cuir.

« - Je… J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop réfléchi… », avoua-t-il.

« - Bah, ça vous va très bien en tout cas ! », lui assura Trent.

Le Gallois sourit à demi et les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à échanger des banalités, jusqu'à l'arrivée du serveur. Le temps que ce dernier parvienne à leur table, l'ambiance s'était considérablement détendue mais elle sombra brusquement lorsque Trent leva les yeux vers la voix hésitante qui leur demandait s'ils avaient choisi.

« - Ryan ?! », s'exclama-t-il, mi choqué, mi éberlué.

Le susnommé était un jeune homme d'à peu près l'âge du jeune Marshall, assez grand, mince, la peau à peine plus pâle que celle de Trent. Les traits de son visage paraissaient tirés, et ses beaux yeux mordorés souffraient de la présence de lourds cernes nettement dessinés.

Ledit Ryan chassa une mèche rousse de devant ses yeux et balbutia d'une petite voix :

« - Je… Je travaille ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… Trent écoute, je… »

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir ! », siffla le blond. Il se tourna vers Ianto et ajouta : « Ca vous dérange si on mange ailleurs finalement ? »

Le roux semblait au bord des larmes :

« - Non, je t'en prie, ne te donne pas cette peine ! Je… Je vais demander à un autre serveur de s'occuper de vous ! »

« - Parfait ! », rétorqua Trent d'une voix glaciale. « Et je ne veux plus t'avoir dans mon champs de vision ! »

« - Mais… »

« - Va-t-en ! »

Ianto suivit l'échange, abasourdi. Il semblait irradier une telle colère sous les traits pourtant encore angéliques du blond quelques minutes auparavant. Une colère certes, mais également une profonde tristesse, comme l'existence d'une souffrance qui n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisé…

Une fois Ryan parti, Trent leva timidement les yeux vers le Gallois.

« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposé ça… », s'excusa-t-il.

« - Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi », assura Ianto. « C'était… Votre ancien petit-ami ? »

Le jeune Marshall hocha la tête négativement, un pli amer s'infiltrant sur ses lèvres.

« - Ryan est mon ancien colocataire… C'était aussi mon meilleur ami… »

Ianto haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, peu désireux de mettre mal à l'aise le jeune homme. Pourtant, ce fut Trent lui-même qui ébaucha un semblant d'explication, le regard dans le vague :

« - Il se prétendait hétéro et je l'ai surpris dans les bras de mon ex. En plus il a eu l'outrecuidance de clamer qu'il voulait me prouver que ce mec n'en valait pas la peine ! »

« - C'était peut-être vrai… », hasarda Ianto.

« - Pardon ?? », faillit s'étouffer le blond.

Sans se départir de son calme, le Gallois lui prit doucement la main et répondit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« - Ainsi vous avez pu constater l'absence de fidélité de votre compagnon. Vous savez, parfois ce sont les personnes les plus proches de nous qui ont le plus de mal à nous communiquer ce qu'elles pensent. Et ce sont ces mêmes personnes qui peuvent s'avérer maladroites dans l'espoir de nous protéger… »

Le brun repoussa l'image mentale de son équipe en train de tuer Lisa et s'efforça de rester concentré sur son interlocuteur.

« - Mouais, votre raisonnement est un peu bancal, vous ne trouvez pas ? Car s'il voulait me protéger, il aurait au moins pu m'en parler avant non ? », s'enquit celui-ci. « D'habitude c'est ce qu'il fait ! C'est… Enfin c'était mon meilleur ami ! »

Ianto sourit et répliqua :

« - Ce n'est pas évident... Après tout, chaque personne est différente. »

Le serveur fit son apparition, leur permettant de changer de sujet et de passer à quelque chose de peut-être plus superficiel mais qui avait au moins le mérite de préserver une ambiance joviale et sans anicroche. De temps à autre, Ianto surprenait cependant un regard furtif de Trent en direction de Ryan, et percevait nettement la souffrance inhérente aux deux hommes au travers de leurs regards.

Au bout d'un moment, las de ce petit jeu, Ianto se fit nettement plus direct :

« - Vous l'aimez. »

« - Quoi ?! Qui ? Ryan ?? Bien sûr que non ! », s'emporta Trent.

« - Ce n'était pas une question… », objecta le Gallois. « Je vois bien la façon dont vous le regardez… Ca ne peut vouloir dire que deux choses : soit vous lui lancer ce regard larmoyant dans l'espoir qu'il vienne s'excuser de ce comportement, soit vous l'aimez mais vous n'osez pas le lui dire. Et étant donné la manière dont vous l'avez rejeté tout à l'heure, j'ai dans l'idée que ce ne sont pas ses excuses qui vous intéressent. »

Le regard de Trent se durcit notablement.

« - Vous ne savez rien de moi Ianto ! Vous vous permettez de juger alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas ! »

« - Telle n'a jamais été mon intention, je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai offensé de quelque manière que ce soit… », s'excusa le brun.

Il sentait bien que ce sujet était très sensible pour le jeune livreur, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider. Cet homme lui semblait très sympathique même si normalement ce dîner devait leur servir à mieux se connaître, et que Trent semblait nourrir certains espoirs à son encontre.

Ce dernier parut d'ailleurs se calmer. Il baissa les yeux et soupira profondément.

« - C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser Ianto… Je vous invite à dîner et voilà que ça tourne au règlement de compte ! Nous aurions du changer de restaurant. »

« - Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Trent, j'ai été heureux de dîner en votre compagnie. Honnêtement, ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas changé les idées… »

Le jeune Marshall sourit timidement et demanda l'addition.

« - Je suis content d'avoir fait votre connaissance. », murmura-t-il chaleureusement. « Je sais que nous avions clairement convenu que cette soirée n'engageait à rien, seulement je voulais que vous sachiez que j'apprécie votre compagnie… »

« - Oui, il m'arrive de ranger mon couteau de chasse et de ne pas découper les gens certains soirs de la semaine… », répondit nonchalamment Ianto.

Et les deux hommes se mirent à rire…

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Ianto Jones entra dans le Hub très tôt le matin, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Certes, la soirée de la veille lui avait permis de se changer les idées, mais à présent qu'il allait se retrouver seul devant son Capitaine avant que les autres n'arrivent, le Gallois se sentait de plus en plus fébrile.

En un sens, il estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher… Après tout, c'était Jack qui avait remis le sujet Lisa sur le tapis ! Est-ce que lui s'amusait à lui reparler de… De qui d'abord ? Estelle ? Gray ? Le Docteur ? Le Capitaine John Hart ? Quel était son plus douloureux souvenir ? Un immortel pouvait en collectionner une infinité après tout… Surtout avec une vie aussi mouvementée que celle de Jack Harkness.

Au lieu de permettre à Ianto de relativiser, cette réflexion lui serra un peu plus le cœur. Oui, le Capitaine avait vécu un grand nombre de choses avant lui, et il en connaîtra encore davantage après lui… Le fait de n'être qu'un numéro parmi tant d'autres s'infiltra de nouveau dans l'esprit du Gallois, vrillant son âme douloureusement.

Cependant, le brun ne put poursuivre ses réflexions mentales car l'intéressé fit justement son apparition, dardant un regard perçant sur son employé. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence, tels deux gladiateurs jaugeant leur adversaire avant un combat…

« - Ianto… », finit par murmurer Jack.

« - Monsieur ? »

« - Hem… Comment vas-tu ? »

« - Très bien, je vous remercie. »

La banalité de cette conversation ne calma pas pour autant le malaise entre les deux hommes et Jack parut le ressentir car il soupira bruyamment avant de s'asseoir sur une table.

« - Je suppose que tu étais avec le livreur hier soir… », dit-il de but en blanc.

« - En effet », répondit Ianto en se crispant imperceptiblement. « J'étais avec Trent, nous avons dîné ensemble. »

Jack hocha la tête, le regard dans le vide.

« - Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? »

« - Oui, excellente. »

« - … Parfait… »

Le Capitaine Harkness sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis, sans crier gare, il prit Ianto dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Surpris de prime abord, le Gallois finit par se laisser aller à la tendre étreinte, acceptant silencieusement les excuses que son chef lui transmettait ainsi. Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés pendant quelques secondes, qui se transformèrent en minutes… Aucun des deux n'amorça de mouvement pour se dégager, et chacun s'enivrait doucement du contact de l'autre, de son odeur envoûtante…

Ianto remonta lentement ses mains le long du dos de Jack, l'attirant encore plus près de lui si c'était possible. Finalement, c'était comme s'il tentait lui aussi de faire passer un message, quelque chose dont il ne connaissait pas le contenu exact, mais qui était à l'évidence très profond.

Encouragé par l'abandon du Gallois, Jack fit légèrement glisser ses lèvres le long de sa joue, suivant l'os de la mâchoire pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Il constata avec plaisir que Ianto était toujours aussi réceptif à ses caresses et entreprit d'embrasser de manière plus appuyée une peau frissonnante de désir tout en glissant ses mains sous sa chemise. Cet insidieux traitement ne tarda pas à enflammer les sens de l'employé à la sécurité, allumant les flammes de la passion qui couraient le long de ses veines.

« - Ca… Capitaine… », geignit doucement le brun, se sentant une nouvelle fois irrémédiablement happé par le charme dévastateur de son supérieur.

« - C'est Jack ! », corrigea machinalement l'intéressé avant de se jeter voracement sur la délicate bouche offerte. « Hmm Ianto… Qu'est-ce que j'aime t'embrasser… », ajouta-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

« - Alors… N'arrêtez pas… », articula péniblement le Gallois entre deux soupirs de bien être.

Jack ne se fit pas prier et poussa Ianto contre un bureau afin de le faire se pencher plus en arrière et de pouvoir ainsi dévorer sa bouche et son cou, s'abreuvant de ses gémissements si sensuels. Les mains du capitaine Harkness ne restèrent bien évidemment pas inactives ; elles migrèrent rapidement vers la cravate du brun pour la desserrer, puis s'attaquèrent aux boutons de la chemise.

« - Jack… », murmura Ianto.

Le ton si tendre que venait d'employer le Gallois en prononçant son prénom sembla frapper le capitaine Harkness car il se redressa à demi et plongea un regard douloureux dans les iris azur de son amant. Il émit un petit rire désabusé avant de s'écarter et d'arranger ses vêtements.

« - Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui… »

« - Rien ! », l'interrompit Jack en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé Ianto, on ne devrait pas, je ne dois pas… »

L'employé à la sécurité rattacha sa chemise et remis sa cravate, un peu déboussolé mais surtout profondément blessé. Si à présent son supérieur lui refusait même une éphémère étreinte, c'était qu'il avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un d'autre envers qui il se sentait coupable d'infidélité. En tout cas, ce fut la seule explication que Ianto vit dans cette attitude et ce ton hésitant. Songer que Jack avait décidé d'offrir son cœur à quelqu'un, probablement à Gwen, lui faisait encore plus mal qu'il ne voulait l'admettre… Pourtant, il garda une attitude détachée et enfouit sa souffrance au plus profond de lui-même.

« - Donc… Cela n'arrivera plus ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix neutre.

Jack garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran de surveillance qui n'indiquait absolument rien et répondit dans un souffle :

« - Non… Cela n'arrivera plus… »

« Bien… »

Ianto serra les poings mais ne fit aucun commentaire et s'en fut directement en direction de la petite salle d'accueil, prétextant du courrier à récupérer. Dans sa précipitation, il ne vit pas l'ébauche de douleur s'inscrire sur le visage de son capitaine, tout comme il n'entendit pas ses derniers mots lâchés comme une sentence :

« - Je n'en ai pas le droit… »

oOoOoOo

A l'autre bout de la ville, quelques heures plus tard, des coups frappés avec insistance contre la porte d'entrée parvinrent à sortir le jeune Trent Marshall de son lourd sommeil. Un peu hagard, la bouche légèrement pâteuse et les cheveux dans un désordre totalement inesthétique, le livreur de pizza s'extirpa péniblement de l'enchevêtrement de ses draps et alla ouvrir la porte tout en se frottant les yeux dans l'espoir de se réveiller un peu plus.

La vue d'un visage familier encadré d'une chevelure rousse acheva ce travail d'une manière radicale.

« - Ryan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? T'as encore oublié un truc ? », grogna Trent.

« - Il faut qu'on parle », répliqua l'intéressé calmement.

« - Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, monsieur l'hétéro-qui-se-tape-des-hommes ! »

« - Moi je crois que si au contraire ! », rétorqua Ryan en plaçant un bras dans l'encadrement de la porte pour empêcher son ancien colocataire de la lui claquer au visage. « Trent, s'il te plait… »

De mauvaise grâce, le blond ouvrit plus largement la porte et retourna vers l'intérieur. Tout en le suivant, Ryan ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur le dos nu de son ami, en particulier sur la cambrure délicate de ses reins ceints d'un vieux pantalon de pyjama gris-perle. Lorsque le jeune Marshall se retourna avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa du salon, Ryan Hetfield se força à se ressaisir et s'installa sans attendre sur le fauteuil d'en face.

« - Si tu veux, je peux nous faire un café », proposa gentiment le roux en contemplant le visage fatigué de Trent.

« - Techniquement tu n'habites plus ici », rétorqua ce dernier. « Ce serait donc plutôt à moi de proposer… »

Sur ces paroles, Trent se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine attenante. Resté assis, Ryan prit une profonde inspiration, ne sachant pas vraiment commencer. Depuis la cuisine, la voix de son ami s'éleva doucement :

« - Alors ? Que voulais-tu me dire de si important ? En tout cas suffisamment pour me tirer du lit aussi tôt… »

« - Il est onze heures et demi… »

« - Peu importe, je dormais ! »

Ryan soupira et attendit que Trent revienne se réinstaller sur le sofa avec le café. Puis il prit son courage à deux mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Je suis désolé Trent, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te blesser ! »

« - Et nous y revoilà… », grommela le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ne me dis pas que tu es venu pour me ressortir tes excuses bidons ?! »

« - Elles ne sont pas bidons ! J'avais trop bu ce soir là, tu le sais très bien ! C'est même toi qui m'as fait remarqué que j'avais vidé tout ton stock de Scotch ! »

« - L'alcool ne fait pas changer de sexualité. », siffla Trent en lui jetant un regard noir. « Tu as couché avec Josh ! Ne me dis pas que tu étais trop bourré pour te rendre compte qu'il avait une queue ! »

Le roux se prit la tête dans les mains.

« - A ce stade, il aurait pu se transformer en table que je n'aurais pas été beaucoup plus perturbé… Enfin Trent, ça faisait des mois qu'il me draguait, je te l'avais bien dit ! C'était pas un type bien ! D'accord je n'aurais pas du boire autant, mais il est aussi coupable que moi alors pourquoi tu ne lui en veux pas à lui ?! »

« - Je ne lui en veux pas ?? Je l'ai plaqué sur-le-champ ! »

« - Mais tu continues à lui parler normalement quand il vient à la pizzeria ! Ne dis pas le contraire, je vous ai vus ! »

« - Ah parce que tu nous espionnes maintenant ? De mieux en mieux… »

Excédé, Ryan se leva brutalement et se mit à marché de long en large.

« - Je ne vous espionnais pas ! Enfin, je veux dire… Je voulais t'approcher, te parler… Mais tu me repousses sans arrêt ! Tu as visiblement pardonné à Josh alors pourquoi pas à moi ?! Je croyais être ton ami ! »

« - Mon meilleur ami ! », cracha Trent. « C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami ! J'avais confiance en toi, et tu m'as toujours menti ! Tu m'as trahi ! »

« - C'était un accident ! », implora Ryan. « Et puis tu l'as déjà oublié puisque tu as déjà commencé à voir quelqu'un d'autre… », ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement amer, mais qui passa inaperçu pour Trent qui ne décolérait pas.

« - On ne change pas de bord par accident ! »

Le jeune Hetfield s'arrêta net et fixa longuement le blond qui gardait les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de café, la mâchoire serré.

« - En fait… C'est ça qui te dérange ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Comme Trent ne répondait pas, il poursuivit :

« - En réalité, tu t'en fiches de Josh. La seule chose qui t'embête c'est que j'ai couché avec un homme ! »

« - Evidemment ! », s'écria le jeune Marshall. « On était censés n'avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre ! Tu savais que j'étais homo, mais toi tu m'as menti en te prétendant strictement hétéro ! »

« - Mais c'était ce que je croyais ! Jusqu'à ce que… »

« - Jusqu'à ce que tu te jettes sur Josh, hein ? Tu t'es dit 'tiens, si je me tapais le mec de Trent pour voir si ça me branche…' »

« - Tu sais bien que c'est faux… », soupira Ryan.

« - Non justement, je ne sais rien ! », s'exclama le blond. « Je ne sais rien de toi, alors que je te croyais mon meilleur ami ! »

« - Il y a des choses qui sont difficiles à dire… Et maintenant que j'y suis, puisque tu ne sembles absolument pas désireux de me pardonner, il y a une dernière chose que je dois t'avouer… »

Trent leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Encore une chose à avouer ? Mais que pouvait-il lui cacher de plus ?

Ryan posa sa tasse de café sur la table basse, puis vrilla son regard mordoré aux iris azur qui lui faisait face.

« - Josh fut la réponse à mes interrogations. En fait, je savais depuis un bon moment maintenant qu'il était possible que je ne sois pas purement et simplement hétérosexuel. A vrai dire, je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme… Même si lui l'ignore… Et effectivement, je ne te l'ai pas dit, parce que c'était déjà tellement difficile de me l'avouer à moi-même que je ne voyais vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet… Il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'idée qu'il y avait une raison au fait que je me mette à boire autant ? Tu crois que c'était facile pour moi alors que je me voyais marié, avec deux enfants et un chien… Tu crois que c'est simple lorsqu'on a des parents qui appellent tous les deux jours pour s'assurer que 'mon colocataire gay ne m'a pas perverti ?!'…»

Trent était littéralement abasourdi par la révélation de Ryan. Incrédule, il se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté du mal être de son ancien colocataire.

« - Ryan… », murmura-t-il, sous le choc. « Enfin, tu aurais du venir m'en parler ! Tu te doutes bien que je ne t'aurais pas jugé ! J'étais quand même le mieux placé pour… »

« - M'aider ? », l'interrompit le roux avec un petit rire désabusé. « Non, je ne crois pas. Parfois les personnes les plus proches ne sont pas les meilleures conseillères… »

Trent crut entendre Ianto parler… Ironiquement, il songea que peut-être Ryan aurait eu plus de chance s'il avait pu être aussi clairvoyant que le Gallois semblait l'être…

« - Ryan, je… »

« - Laisse tomber Trent… Je ne cherche pas à retourner la situation ou à te faire culpabiliser. Je sais que c'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire, c'est moi qui ai couché avec ton copain. Seulement, je voulais que tu connaisses mes motivations ; alors peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner ? Ou y réfléchir ? Pas tout de suite évidemment, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux et que je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre. »

Après sa longue diatribe, Ryan déposa une carte sur la table basse. Trent ne dit rien. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler tout ce que son ami lui avait avoué.

« - Voici donc mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone. », lui dit le jeune Hetfield. « La balle est dans ton camp maintenant, sache que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… »

Puis il prit congé et sortit de l'appartement. Il était toujours aussi malheureux d'avoir si stupidement brisé une si belle amitié, mais à présent une lueur d'espoir venait de naître au fond de lui.

oOoOoOo

à suivre  
oOoOoOo

Voilà, voilà :) Je sais… Vous vous dites, à quoi ça sert ce chapitre tout pourri ? On voit à peine Jack ! Mais bon voilà, cette partie était nécessaire pour les évolutions futures héhé… Bref, peu importe, j'espère que ce second chapitre vous a quand même plu. Cela dit, soyez patients pour le troisième et peut-être dernier chapitre car je ne l'ai pas encore commencé et j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

Gros bisous à tous ceux qui me lisent, je vous adore :)

A bientôt !

**Otisïana**


End file.
